


Waking Up

by minniepar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-War, Romance, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniepar/pseuds/minniepar
Summary: One-shot, Drarry fluff, established relationship, many years after the war.Or, how Draco wakes up.





	Waking Up

Draco opened his eyes to find light already streaming in. He squinted at it in disgust. His husband was sitting, as ever, at the desk in the corner. His back was to Draco, his hair unbrushed and semi-matted. Draco smiled. Harry was hunched over, writing furiously. No doubt some important Auror work. Still, Draco had never taken kindly to playing second fiddle.   
'Come back to bed,' he said, but it came out more of a whine. He watched Harry chuckle, his shoulders shaking slightly.   
'I'm working.'   
'It's a saturday,' Draco moaned, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. 'What if I said please?'   
'That would be a first.' Nonetheless, Harry rose from his desk and moved back to the bed. He was still in his pyjamas and, if truth be told, was glad to slip back in. He sat up, back pressed against the headboard, and pulled Draco's head into his lap. Draco looked up at him, smugly. Harry was glad that Draco hadn't had time to brush his hair. Harry privately loved it like this, all messy and rumpled from a good night's sleep. He loved that whenever Draco was in public, he would brush it and smooth it down, so that Harry was the only person who got to see him undone. Harry stroked the top of his head, like a cat. For a moment Draco bristled, before relaxing into the touch. He closed his eyes.   
No one had really expected him to become Draco Potter, least of all his younger self. Yet, leaning back into his husband's touch, he realised that he had never been happier. No, Draco had settled into being a househusband better than most. He felt he had endured enough stress for one lifetime. Or, as he liked to think of himself (even as his face grew ever more lined), he had become the perfect trophy husband.   
He leaned into Harry's hand and murmured, 'you work too hard.'   
Harry laughed again. 'You're very high maintenance, Draco.'   
Draco made a soft noise in response that Harry felt resembled a purr. Harry leant down and kissed along Draco's jawline, leading the man's eyes to flicker open in surprise. They met Harry's, and he leant into a lengthy, wet, kiss. Breaking apart, Harry went back to stroking his husband. Draco could feel his eyes beginning to close again, and fought to stay awake. He had grown to treasure these mornings, when Harry didn't have to rush off (whatever he claimed, the Auror department didn't need him on call 24/7).   
'Accio prophet,' Draco muttered, the paper whizzing towards him. Harry looked down at him in surprise. 'What? You don't think I've maintained my magic well?'   
Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, but Draco was engrossed by the paper.   
'You're in here, you know,' Draco said. It was scarcely a shock. Even now, years after the war, barely a day went by that Harry didn't feature. 'Harry Potter, wizarding hero,' Draco pretended to swoon, 'tipped to take top Magical Law enforcement job by next year.'  
Harry rolled his eyes.   
'It's not true.'   
'Mmmn,' Draco said, regarding his husband with some interest. Harry, he noted, was blushing. 'I'm not sure I believe you.'  
'It really isn't,' said Harry. He always grew embarrassed when he was in the paper, something his husband relished and took full advantage of.   
'You must try harder then. As you say, I'm incredibly high maintenance,' Draco said, a playful tone to his voice, 'besides, it would be rather sexy to be shagging the big boss.'   
Harry felt his interest stir. Draco knew how to play him, that much was obvious, but he never stopped enjoying it. He slid down, back into bed, so that he was chest to chest with Draco.   
'Would it, indeed?' He leant in, kissing down Draco's next to the man's bony chest. He always seemed so fragile to Harry, so delicate. It enthralled him. Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hips. Draco expressed his pleasure and excitement via a high pitched squeal. Draco leant up and pulled the duvet on top of the two of them, engulfing them. Even underneath, his silver blue eyes still shone brightly, lighting up every time Harry touched him. He wriggled as Harry climbed on top of him, kissing him again and again, smothering his face with gentle kisses.   
Like Draco, Harry realised he had never been happier.


End file.
